O Presente
by Haine II
Summary: Lavi x Yuu. Yaoi Lemon - "Ah, Komui! Fiz muuuito bom uso. Obrigado pelo presente."


**Casal:** Lavi x Yuu

**Censura:** M (contém yaoi lemon. Não gosta? Não lê!).

Oi, amores. :3

Eu estou morrendo de vergonha de postar isso aqui. Fiquei feliz com o resultado dessa fic, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não a revisei e sei que viajei em algumas piadas (tipo... o Oscar foi "inventado" muito tempo depois da época que se passa DGM, porém ignorem os detalhes, tá? ii).

Essa fic, antes de mais nada, foi um presente de agradecimento. A NattyCdb a encomendou no Gaia. ;3 Fiquei muito feliz por ela ter gostado e talz, mas continuuuo insegura. .. Aliás, eu nem ia postar aqui. Só tou postando porque li alguns "Não tem fic LaviYuu no em português?" e resolvi postar para desgosto ou deleite dos fãs do casal. Não me linchem.  
Obrigada pela atenção e boa leitura.

**O Presente**

A situação que está ocorrendo agora é insana. Aliás, insana é pouco. Bizarra, esquisita, maluca, sem sentido... Enfim, deu para entender que isso, definitivamente, não é normal? Melhor eu começar do começo, para você entender o porquê disso tudo ser uma aberração.

Eu, Lavi, sou o futuro Bookman, o que em si já é impressionante, e atualmente ajudo a ordem dos exorcistas. Apesar do meu mestre, aquele panda desgraçado, sempre dizer "só estamos aqui porque podemos fazer mais registros históricos. Não somos aliados de ninguém, não tomamos lado nessa guerra", eu simplesmente não consigo aceitar. Além de ter feito amigos aqui, como o Allen ou a Rinali, eu ainda cometi o erro de me apaixonar.

"Lavi! A sua vida é pela a história, não pode se distrair..." e blábláblá... Abobrinhas do tipo. Eu sei disso! Mas não escolhi me apaixonar. Se pudesse escolher, teria escolhido a Rinali ou, até mesmo, a Miranda, mas não. Escolhi alguém arrogante, grosseiro, estressado, impaciente, preguiçoso... Só que, no meio desse milhão de defeitos, simplesmente meu coração bate mais forte por essa pessoa.

Quem? Credo, como sou distraído, achei que tinha dito o nome. Bem, é pelo Yuu. Só pelo fato de eu ser o único que tem coragem de chamá-lo de Yuu, já fico feliz. Ele - isso mesmo: ele! - odeia intimidades e coisas assim, mas, já que devo ter nascido com uns vinte parafusos a menos, o abraço e chamo pelo primeiro nome, muitas vezes acrescido de "-chan".

Sempre me ameaça de morte, mas nunca chega a atacar - pelo menos, não a sério. Isso fez uma fagulha de esperanças arder em meu peito. O velho e bom "será que ele me ama também e está com os mesmos conflitos"? Só que não quero me perder nesse monólogo. Ok, eu amo o Yuu, tenho esperanças que ele retribua o sentimento - apesar de ser muito improvável - e estou numa situação bizarra, mais do que amar outro homem.

Komui me chamou as pressas. Fiquei assustado e senti meu estômago praticar ginástica artística quando soube que o assunto era sobre o Yuu. Adentrei na sala do comandante, sem cerimônia alguma, e gritei alguma coisa. River riu e disse que estava tudo bem: Yuu estava apenas inconsciente e o Komui consertava a Mugen. Porém, quando fitei aquele que eu amava dormindo no sofá, fiquei sem fala. Não sabia se ria ou chorava.

Ele estava de vestido! E o pior: não era um vestido qualquer. Era um vestido de empregada! Daqueles cheios de babados e frufrus. Olhei para River com uma cara de "what the fuck" e ele disse, dando de ombros, que Yuu já estava vestido assim mesmo, apesar do supervisor Komui não dizer o motivo, e que era para mim levá-lo a seu quarto.

Ok, aí morava o perigo... Minhas opções? Número 1: o quarto do Yuu era um mistério, ninguém era autorizado a entrar ali além dele próprio. Nem o pessoal da limpeza podia. Número 2: se eu o levasse a meu quarto, seria morto quando ele acordasse e visse seu vestido e o ambiente em volta, pensando que eu tinha armado para ele. Bem, a opção número 2, ainda assim, era a menos arriscada. Foi o que fiz e é nessa situação que me encontro: Yuu adormecido na cama com o vestido de empregada - não esqueça o vestido: pode ser um sexy appeal - e eu admirando-o estático.

Na verdade, se eu me contentasse em admirá-lo, seria ótimo. Mas não, isso não me satisfaz. Preciso provar dos lábios rubros. Por isso, aconchego meus próprios lábios na face de meu Belo Adormecido - e isso soa gay e brega pacas. Ele se movimenta incomodado por aquele toque que perturba seu sono, por isso deslizo os lábios, aplicando curtos beijos, pela sua face até tocar a boca de Yuu.

Ele abriu os olhos. Cara, posso sentir o olhar confuso e raivoso que está me fitando. O pior: sei o que vai vir depois disso, um tapa bem na minha orelha... Oh, god. Acertei. Só que... Eu consegui segurar o braço de Yuu! Bem, depois de anos levando porrada, finalmente consegui. Ou melhor, sabem aquele troço? Em situações importantes, você descobre força e resistência impressionantes. No meu caso, consegui um reflexo rápido e uma força suficiente para deter o golpe e ainda imobilizá-lo.

Uma dor aguda... Yuu mordeu meu lábio! Ok, é melhor eu me afastar um pouco.

- Lavi! - Gah, esse grito quase estourou meus tímpanos. - O que você está... Por que eu estou em seu quarto e... que roupa é essa? - É, eu sei. Você deve estar tentando encaixar as pecinhas desse quebra-cabeça. Mas eu, infelizmente, não estou com saco para esperar sua confusão passar. Sempre soube que um presentinho que o Allen me deu, mais para me zoar, seria útil: algemas! Com a mão que está livre, busco-as na gaveta do criado-mudo.

Aproveito a confusão de Yuu, no momento e... Pimba! Tcharãããns! Ele está algemado na cabeceira da cama. E eu muito animado com a visão a minha frente - e parcialmente abaixo de mim, visto que estou praticamente deitado por cima dele.

- Lavi... eu vou te transformar em guisado quando me livrar dessa... - Ah, Yuu-chan! Doce como sempre.

- Eu diria "se" você se livrar dessa. - Sorri. Cara, depois dessa até tive que limpar o veneno do canto da boca. - Na verdade, eu acho que você até estava gostando do beijo. Bem, pelo menos a sua língua estava, e ela é parte de você, então...

- Solte essas algemas! Agora! - Nho...! Você fica tão fofo corado, Yuu. Apesar de raramente ser possível juntar "fofo" e "Yuu" numa frase.

- Bem que eu gostaria, sabe? Mas... O Allen não me deu as chaves, engraçado, não?

- Lavi... - Hahaha, olhos arregalados, agora? É o fim do mundo! Yuu, o frio e ranzinza, variando expressões faciais!

- Tá, mentira. Não sei onde as coloquei. Mas eu tenho as chaves... Em algum lugar.

- Está esperando um convite para procurá-las? - Os olhos brilharam de ódio.

- Tem coisas mais interessantes para eu fazer, sabe? - Ri. Eu devia ganhar o Oscar: melhor vilão de filme pornô.

- Não se atreva... - Súplica! Ahh... Se o Timcampy estivesse aqui, eu gravava esse momento para sempre. Yuu suplicando é algo adorável... Mas tenho certeza que ele se perdendo em meio ao prazer é bem mais interessante.

- Yuu, sinto muito, mas não é algo que você possa pedir. Mesmo que me odeie... - Engoli em seco. Não quero que ele me odeie! - Vou continuar com isso.

Eu adoro esses vestidos pomposos, porque são cheios de botões. Sou uma pessoa, relativamente, paciente. Portanto, desabotoei primeiro cinco botões e comecei a brincar com minha língua e lábios na região descoberta. Apesar de o Yuu estar me dizendo para parar, parece que ele está gostando. Bem... Mais cinco botões! E mais cinco! E mais cinco! Agora, todo o tórax dele está descoberto. It's show time, folks! Hohoho...

Que ódio. Se eu soubesse que tudo isso iria acontecer, teria pedido o Timcampy emprestado pro Allen. Os gemidos que Yuu tenta a todo custo abafar - coitado, ele acha que me engana... já aprendi a ler aquele rostinho frio e arrogante, sei que ele está se deleitando com a situação - são adoráveis... Ah, que raiva de mim mesmo. Sinto-me um monstro por estar abusando de Yuu, por mais que tenha certeza de que ele está gostando. Sei lá, apesar de ouvir gemidos em resposta a cada lambida que aplico nos mamilos dele, sinto como... sei lá... São só hormônios, saca? Que nem dizem: uma criatura pode ser estuprada e sentir prazer, também, por causa dos hormônios e etc., mesmo sendo contra a vontade.

Bem... agora que comecei, vou até o fim. Até porque tem "algo" levantando a linda saia de Yuu e se mostrando rígido contra a minha coxa.

- Ah, bem que você gosta. - Eu não resisto: tenho que zoar.

- Reações involuntárias. - Você ainda insiste nisso!

- No meu caso, não são reações involuntárias. - Yuu apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, esperando uma explicação. - Isso mesmo, Yuu-chan: eu gosto... aliás, gostar é pouco. Eu amo você. - Oh! Que expressão de surpresa, heim, Yuu!

Enquanto você tenta articular alguma resposta, resolvo ocupar minha boca com coisas melhores do que com palavras.

- O que você pensa que...

Você ficou sem fala antes de suas palavras se tornarem uma ameaça, seus lábios se mantiveram entreabertos, mas você não podia mais falar, apenas deixou um gemido longo escapar. Não importa o quanto você seja orgulhoso, o orgulho não vai impedi-lo de gemer ou de reagir aos meus carinhos... se é que pode-se chamar assim.

Som de metal. Você ainda resiste? Puxar as algemas não é uma solução, você vai apenas se machucar se continuar tentando. Deveria fazer como seu corpo: renda-se.

Intensifico meu ritmo na esperança de que logo a sensação de prazer e a urgência façam com que você não possa mais raciocinar, vai querer apenas sentir. Ou, pelo menos, espero que consiga te fazer chegar a um estado assim. Não deixo de encarar seu rosto enquanto intensifico meu ritmo. Yuu fica extremamente fofo - consegui juntar "Yuu" e "fofo" numa frase de novo! Yaaay! - com a face corada mordendo os lábios tentando resistir a mim.

Como eu já disse, ou melhor, pensei: desista, renda-se! Seu corpo denuncia seu desejo, aliás, deve estar quase em seu limite. Bem, é aqui que eu paro...! Sinto vontade de rir - gargalhar, mais propriamente dito - com a expressão confusa e decepcionada que você dirige a mim. Para quem não estava gostando, bem que queria que eu continuasse. Mas não. Quero me divertir também.

- Você vai parar, Lavi? - Yuu, Yuu... Você nunca aprende. Tenta manter o orgulho do tamanho do universo multiplicado por nove, apesar de já ter se rendido.

- Com isso? - Sorri maliciosamente. - Quer que eu pare, Yuu-chan? - Apoiei o dedo no topo da parte mais sensível daquele corpo esguio.

- Humn... - Mordeu o lábio e franziu o cenho. - Sim.

- Certo. - Levanto da cama e vou até a porta. - Então, vou ir comer alguma coisa, dar uma voltinha e cantar a Miranda, beleza? Durma bem!

- Lavi!

- Siiiim? - Hohoho... Eu adoro fazer esse tipo de coisa com o Yuu.

- Você vai me deixar aqui nesse estado?

- Que estado? Descreva para mim, por favor. - Credo, eu que devia ser discípulo do Cross! Estou pegando o sadismo dele.

- Algemado na cama, vestido de empregada e... você sabe! - Berrou. Vixe, Yuu! Grita um pouquinho mais alto, aí todo o quartel general fica sabendo.

- E o que eu posso fazer por você? - Vi que ele ia abrir a boca e me antecipei. - Nah! Não vou pegar a chave. Nem sei onde ela está...

- Acabe o que começou.

- Como? - Tá, talvez eu deva parar de sacanagem. Mas é tão divertido!

- Acabe logo com isso, droga.

- A seu comando, Yuu-chan. Aliás, você podia tentar dizer que me ama... - Sentei na cama.

- ...Mais heim?

- De que modo você iria responder a isso... - E introduzi a mão por debaixo da saia do vestido, deslizando-a pela pele macia dele. Ah, cara. A pele branquinha e sedosa do Yuu deixa no chinelo a pele dessas moças "puras e inocentes" que dá pra ver por aí. - ...se não amasse?

- Instinto.

- Ah é? Quer dizer que se fosse, sei lá, o Bookman Panda aqui, você iria gemer como estava gemendo antes? - Alarguei o sorriso.

- Não.

- Você me ama?

- Lavi, por favor. - Tá, eu estava querendo demais. Até fico com pena do Yuu. Ele, tão arrogante e frio, é fraco sobre pressão.

- Então, não me morda. - E o beijei.

Para minha surpresa, Yuu corresponde o beijo com a mesma volúpia que aplico. Nossas línguas estão travando uma guerra por espaço. Credo, eu não sabia que o senhor frieza aqui beijava tão bem... Aliás, será que ele já tinha beijado antes? Humn, sempre foi discreto sobre o assunto. Mas... Ah, não é momento de pensar. É momento de agir.

Continuo a provar de seus lábios quando começo a prepará-lo. Assim que sentiu a invasão de meu dedo, gemeu e rompeu o beijo. Porém, não reclamou e em seguida o retomamos, enquanto eu tentava deixar Yuu mais a vontade.

Bem, meu limite chegou. Levanto a saia cheia de rendas e sorrio.

- Se doer, me desculpa.

E começo a invadi-lo, arrancando exclamações doloridas por parte de Yuu. Espero que ele se acostume com a dor para entrar totalmente dentro dele. Agora... Começamos uma dança sincronizada. Nossos dois corpos movem-se como se fossem um. Yuu não consegue falar nada e eu mal consigo continuar pensando...

Um branco. Chegou o momento. Quase juntos. Caio exausto ao lado dele que me olha como se implorasse. Deslizo o braço para o criado-mudo, pego a chave e solto as algemas. Pensei que ele ia pular no meu pescoço e me estrangular. Só que... Nem sempre as coisas são como se imagina, né?

Yuu deslizou seu braço sobre mim, murmurou um "boa noite" quase inaudível e dormiu novamente.

A contragosto, começo a despi-lo e limpá-lo, encontrando um cartãozinho dentro do bolso do vestido "Faça bom uso, seu amigo K.". Ah, Komui! Fiz muuuito bom uso. Obrigado pelo presente. Bem, me atiro na cama, aninho novamente Yuu em meus braços e me preparo para ser embalado por Morpheus.

**Fim.**

Gostaram? Review! Quem sabe se tiver interesse dos leitores eu não faça uma continuação...?

Não gostaram? Review! Quero saber o que tem de errado com ela. Se puder, um comentário me dizendo o que está bom ou não, ao invés de um "sua fic é um lixo, vadeea". x

_Haine escreveu essa fic em 9 de dezembro de 2007._


End file.
